Rainbow bowtie
by Emily Nobelium Bloodletter
Summary: Kurt se encuentra ordenando tranquilamente los bowties de Blaine cuando encuentra uno que le llama la atención. Ha visto ese bowtie antes, y recuerda muy bien dónde y cuándo. Sólo que Blaine parece no recordarlo.


– Cajas. Tus bowties están en cajas ¿Es en serio? –preguntó Kurt indignado mientras sacaba cuatro cajas de zapatos apiladas del armario abierto de Blaine y las depositaba con suavidad sobre el baúl acolchado ubicado a los pies de la cama.

Blaine levantó la mirada de su laptop un segundo para mirar divertido a Kurt y esbozarle una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto que las tengo en cajas, tengo demasiados. Además los guardo junto con las corbatas –contestó en un tono que sugería que ordenarlos de otra forma era impensable.

– Blaine –le espetó Kurt enseñándole una corbata enrollada que había sacado de una de las cajas-, estoy seguro de que tu forma de archivar corbatas es ilegal en al menos quince estados.

– Sólo son corbatas, Kurt –dijo Blaine entre risas, volviendo a centrar su mirada en la pantalla de la laptop. Sam por fin había logrado convencerlo para que mirase Game of Thrones, y el capítulo que estaba viendo era apasionante.

– ¿Te importaría que ordenara todo esto apropiadamente? Me iría a dormir mucho más tranquilo –insistió su novio con un suspiro exasperado.

– Lo que sea que te haga feliz, cariño –repuso distraídamente el otro chico, apenas escuchándolo.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, los únicos sonidos que se escucharon en la habitación fueron los de Kurt corriendo perchas llenas de corbatas a lo largo del perchero, cajones abriéndose y cerrándose a medida que su contenido era reacomodado para hacerle espacio a la ropa que era removida de las perchas, y alguna que otra exclamación por parte de Blaine cuando algo inesperado ocurría en la serie.

– Y este es el último, creo que… -comenzó a decir Kurt, pero se interrumpió a mitad de la frase al mirar atentamente al bowtie que tenía entre sus manos en ese momento.

No podía ser, no podía tratarse de… no, era simplemente imposible.

– Blaine –el chico no contestó, embelesado con la pantalla- ¡Blaine!

El tono extremadamente agudo y urgente llamó la atención del chico, que despegó los ojos de la pantalla por segunda vez e hizo a un lado la laptop.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, preocupado por la expresión casi horrorizada en el rostro de Kurt. Luego reparó en el bowtie que sostenía- Si es por ese bowtie, lo tengo desde que era niño y no pienso volver a usarlo.

– No, Blaine, no lo entiendes –replicó Kurt mirando maravillado el trozo multicolor de tela-. Es este bowtie.

– No te sigo –dijo Blaine, interrogando a Kurt con la mirada-. Jamás he usado ese bowtie estando contigo. Es más, no creo haberlo usado desde que me lo compré, y entonces tenía algo así como siete años.

– Lo sé, te lo compraste de ese pequeño local de etiqueta para niños del centro comercial de Lima –dijo apresuradamente Kurt acercándose a Blaine y sentándose en el baúl acolchado.

– De hecho, sí –admitió asombrado Blaine, centrando su mirada en el bowtie de colores-. Recuerdo que había montado un escándalo porque había otro niño que quería el mismo, y al ser edición limitada... espera, ¿cómo sabes que me lo compré ahí? Esa tienda cerró hace años, ahora hay una tienda de discos.

– Yo estaba ahí, Blaine –susurró intensamente Kurt sentándose en la cama justo frente a él.

– ¿Te refieres a que estabas comprando y recuerdas el incidente o…? –cortó la frase por la mitad y de repente pareció recordar algo. Miró fijamente el bowtie, como viéndolo por primera vez, y luego de nuevo a Kurt. Abrió mucho los ojos, en estado de shock.

– Imposible –susurró más para sí mismo que para Kurt- No puede ser…

Un momento infinito transcurrió entre ellos mientras sus miradas se encontraban, súbitamente recordando el día que ese bowtie había sido adquirido por Blaine.

* * *

_El niño de rulos saltarines corrió hacia su madre sosteniendo en la mano un bowtie, sus ojos brillando de felicidad ante el hallazgo._

_–_ _¡Mami, mami! –chilló el niño, mostrándole su nueva adquisición a la elegante dama de vestido rojo- ¡Quiero este! No tengo ninguno con tantos colores._

_La mujer sonrió ante el rostro sonriente de su hijo. Ese bowtie era ciertamente un arcoíris hecho tela, con sus siete colores y pequeñas nubes rosas surcando la trama de colores. Era probablemente la cosa más horrible que había visto en su vida, y su hijo no lo podría usar sin verse mal ni aunque quisiera, pero el rostro del niño estaba tan resplandeciente que no fue capaz de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta._

– _Entonces nos tendremos que llevar este, cielo –sonrió la mujer agachándose junto a su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

– _¡No! –chilló otro niño detrás de ellos- ¡No puede llevárselo, yo lo vi primero!_

_Un niño esbelto, muy bien vestido y con el cabello muy cuidado, corría hacia ellos agitando mucho los brazos y con el enojo reflejado en sus delicados rasgos, derramando oleadas de odio hacia el niño de rulos a través de sus ojos del color del cielo. Detrás de él iba una dama incluso más elegante, que llevaba un impecable abrigo de cachemira gris. Mostraba una sonrisa indulgente en su rostro._

– _Sepa disculpar a mi hijo, señora, es conocido por todos los modistos de Lima por sus rabietas cuando alguien más intenta llevarse una prenda a la que ya le ha echado el ojo –declaró suavemente la mujer, poniendo una mano sobre el pequeño hombro de su hijo._

– _Pero es cierto, mami, yo lo vi primero –gimoteó el niño de ojos azules-. Dile que es mío, que no puede llevárselo –suplicó a su madre con ojos llorosos._

_– ¡No es cierto! –replicó el niño de rulos, aferrando el bowtie con fuerza en sus manitos regordetas-. Estabas mirando aquél chaleco a cuadritos, ni siquiera sabías que existía hasta que lo tomé._

– _Mami, lo quiero –insistió el niño de ojos azules, haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de decir el otro niño-. Es edición limitada, ¡jamás podré conseguir otro igual!_

– _¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡No es justo! –chilló el niño de rulos aferrándose a su madre y derramando lágrimas espesas. Sus ojos color avellana estaban enrojecidos y empañados por las lágrimas._

_La dama de rojo abrazó a su pequeño hijo y le acarició los rulos con ternura, dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa a la madre del otro niño._

– _Soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas, mi hijo se ha obsesionado con los bowties desde que su padre le regaló uno para Navidad, y ahora no puede pasar una semana sin comprarse uno –repuso con una sonrisa._

– _Igual mi hijo, excepto que lo hace con toda la ropa que ve en los escaparates –dijo la otra mujer con una sonrisa, pellizcando suavemente la mejilla rosada de su hijo, que seguía enfurruñado-. Kurt, dime la verdad, ¿ya habías visto ese bowtie cuando él lo tomó?_

– _Pues… no –admitió el niño de mala gana._

– _¿Crees que está bien intentar llevarse algo que otra persona también quiere llevarse, pero que ya ha visto primero? –preguntó, arrodillándose frente a su hijo._

– _No –volvió a decir el niño, a regañadientes._

– _En ese caso, quiero que te disculpes con él y le estreches la mano en señal de paz –le dijo con una sonrisa._

_El niño se acercó lentamente al otro, que seguía llorando pero con menos fuerza, y le extendió la mano con la mirada hacia el suelo._

– _Lo siento –murmuró-. Espero que puedas encontrar algo para combinarlo, la combinación de colores es espantosa._

_El niño de rulos le estrechó brevemente la mano y volvió a aferrarse a su madre._

– _Todo en orden, entonces –concluyó la madre del niño de ojos azules, dirigiéndose a la otra dama-. Lamento todo esto, espero no haberle quitado mucho tiempo._

– _No se preocupe, cosas como estas son el pan de cada día siendo madre, ¿cierto? –ambas mujeres compartieron una risa antes de separarse- ¡Que tengan buen día! –y tomando la mano de su hijo, añadió- Ven, Blainey, paguemos por ese bowtie y vayamos a la peluquería a ver si podemos hacer algo con esos rulos._

_Mientras el niño de rulos se alejaba en dirección a las cajas, se atrevió a echarle una ojeada al niño de ojos azules. Viéndolo bien, pensó para sí, probablemente cualquier color le quedaría bonito. Sintiéndose observado, el niño alzó sus ojos hacia él. El niño de rulos apartó su mirada, avergonzado. _

_Eran los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto._

* * *

Blaine volvió al presente y miró fijamente los ojos de Kurt, con el corazón latiéndole muy aprisa.

– Eras tú –murmuró- ¿Cómo pude no reconocerte en cuanto te conocí?

– Probablemente porque era un espantapájaros bien vestido cuando nos conocimos en aquella tienda, y cuando te conocí en Dalton ya era una persona como Dios manda –dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

– No eras ni de lejos un espantapájaros –repuso Blaine tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos-. Eras el niño más bonito que jamás había visto. Me juré a mí mismo que jamás olvidaría esos ojos.

Kurt se perdió en la emoción que reflejaban los ojos de Blaine, cargados de maravilla ante la revelación.

– Siempre me pregunté si habías logrado combinarlo con algo, es el bowtie menos agraciado del mundo –dijo Kurt acurrucándose junto a Blaine, quien lo estrechó entre sus brazos y suspiró suavemente.

– Jamás –reconoció entre risas-. De hecho, intenté usarlo en cuanto llegué a casa y se veía tan mal que lo oculté en el fondo de una caja y no volví a usarlo. Lo guardé porque… bueno, me recordaba a ese niño. ¿Tonto, cierto?

– En absoluto –replicó Kurt, alzando su rostro para darle un beso suave y tierno a su novio-. Si quieres saberlo, yo también me acordaba de ti. Y he de confesarte que ese chaleco a cuadros que estaba mirando solo era una excusa para verte más de cerca.

Blaine volvió a besarlo con una sonrisa y luego permanecieron en silencio, abrazados, maravillados.

– ¿Kurt? ¿Harías algo por mí si te lo pidiera? –preguntó Blaine dsitraídamente, pero mirando fijamente el bowtie.

– Por supuesto, ¿por qué no? –contestó Kurt, sin darle mucha importancia.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, todos en New Directions se rieron del bowtie multicolor con nubes rosadas de Kurt, al igual que la práctica totalidad de la escuela, pero por una vez a Kurt no le importaba ir mal vestido. Podía ser el bowtie más horrible del mundo, pero ahora sabía por qué le había llamado la atención.

El destino tiene caminos extraños, pensó para sí. Después de todo, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que aquél trocito de tela lo hubiera cruzado con aquel niño lloroso con rulos que crecería para convertirse en el amor de su vida?


End file.
